


Dread Mountain

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [2]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Child Death, Drabble, Gen, Japanese Culture, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 072: anywhere but here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> [...] to say I'm going into the new year swamped is a slight understatement. Feedback is wonderful! I thank you. (I confess I feel a little weird about taking credit for DiR fanfic, because for me, without exception, they're stories calling to be written rather than something I choose to write on my own. If that makes any sense?) 
> 
> The following is from this story universe: **The River Sanzu Overflows**. (Tis novella-length fic.) This link may be broken later on; navigation's only reliable from the home page.* And I blame my friend Lacey for making me pimp that. *g* I hope that's all right! 
> 
>  Title refers to literal translation of Osorezan 恐山.  
> *This fic will be archived in the future.

The skies had opened up over the terrible caldera of Osore-zan, turning the stygian lake to crackled glass. Will was past the twin demon carvings before he noticed Bran's umbrella overhead. Other umbrellas floated by, the grey faces of parents beneath.

They bypassed the blind seers whose sight Will needed not, and the Jizo, their stone heads kept dry with conical hats.

They stopped before a stone pile, hip-high. Bran held the umbrella like a shield. Will planted a pinwheel before it, and placed on top an ornament of beaten metal.

"Thanks, Tom." The wind lashed water on his cheek.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 72 amnesty  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)


End file.
